Kind Hearts
by A-Chan
Summary: A story about Relena going away from the Cinq Kindom. She's on a journey for something, to know her self better and something more. This is a crossover but not in this chapter! Please review! ^_^ Thanks!
1. Default Chapter Title

Kind Hearts  
By: A-Chan Yuy  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything used here that belongs to the people who made them. Except the original characters that come later in the fic.   
Authors Notes: I just had this good idea and here it is! Hope ya like and enjoy! Please review!  
******************************************************  
Kind Hearts  
By: A-Chan Yuy  
"Dorothy, I want you to do something for me," Relena said. "What is it Miss Relena?" "I want you to tell Milliardo to take my place."  
"Why? Do you have to leave,"Dorothy wondered.  
"And hand him this." In her hand was an lime green envelope. The letters in the front said 'To Everyone'. As Relena packed awayshe left somethings behind. One of them was a box with letters and assorted cute things. The gold letters printed 'To my best friends'. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and said goodbye. Why did laptops have to be heavy, I hate heavy crap, unless I like it, Relena thought. She went slowly toward the balcony doors. She opened the doors silently and came toward the edge of the balcony. Dorothy closed the bedroom door and went toward Relena's direction. Once she got as close as she could she watched Relena jump down, head first. Little did she know, Relena had something some people can't have, that will be revealed. As she looked down as clearly as her eyes could see, she Relena standing there untouched. I thought she, she went head first, Dorothy wondered in amazement. Well for Relena she had a long way to go, toward the lifestream capital. Where did that come from? I'm supposed to be going somewhere I can have peace, Relena softly whispered as she strolled toward the forest.  
*******************************************  
So how you like it? If ya like it please review! If you don't , I don't really care. For people who don't know what the lifestream is, it's  
part of Final Fantasy 7, which will be crossing over in this fic. Sorry if I forgot to tell you this will be a crossover. Well, please send comments, critisicm, or whatever to A-chan@talkcity.com or IM me, the name's Kara Lockheart. And please review! Thanks for reading! ^_^   



	2. Kind Hearts: Chapter 2

Kind Hearts  
Chapter 2: Revealtion crisis  
By: A-Chan Yuy  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I have nothing ! I just don't own anything owned in this fic!   
Authors Notes: About the crossover part, it won't come until later.... I can't really do any thing about the format cuz it just plain hates me.   
Really it's because Fanfiction.net wants more space I guess.... Sorry if the first part was short. Well here's chapter 2! Enjoy. ^_^  
*************************************************************************************  
Kind Hearts  
Chapter 2:Revealtion Crisis  
Dorothy came outside out of the room. On her way out she bumped into Noin. Behind her was the whole gang.  
I'm into deep shit...... Dorothy thought when she saw Milliardo coming toward her direction.  
"So is Relena ready yet," Noin asked curiously. "See for yourself Noin," Dorothy replied when   
she opened the door. The gang got inside.   
Once they were all inside she shut the door behind them.   
"Where's my sister?! She's missing!," Milliardo yelled with all his might.   
She handed him a letter and said,"This here might be your answer." Milliardo opened the envelope  
slowly revealing a letter. It had this on the letter.  
Everyone,  
I'm very sorry I had to leave. Please don't search for me.   
I made that my last order. Do you wonder where I am or where I'm going?   
I'm away from you all for my freedom and peace...   
It's not that I hate you, it's just something I need to do alone.   
I might return to you someday in the future.   
I hope this is for the best... In the mean time I hope I didn't disappoint you all.   
I know I should be continuing my duties but I cannot do so...   
I was only a follower... It may not seem this way, it is..   
I only followed my Father's ideals, not mine.   
If I did this world would been a lot different.   
I really hope you continue your lifes after this event and not forget me.   
One day you will know I'm still alive and well.   
I love you like a family maybe even more, but please continue your lives..   
If you see gilmpises of me please know that only Relena Peacecraft died, not the true me.   
Farewell everyone and may God bless you all.   
Sincere regards,  
Relena Darlian Peacecraft  
  
"Wow,that was nice... I guess. But where is she now?!," Duo yelled.   
Hilde was crying with the rest of the girls.   
Lady Une saw something on her table, it was a large box decorated with a cerulean and amethyst  
mix. She went closer and saw the gold printed letters saying,' To My Bestfriends'   
When she saw this she thought,'What's this for?'   
When the others saw what she was doing they immeadiatly came toward her direction.  
She took the lid off slowly,and stuck her hand in the box.   
When she felt something she gently took it out of the box.   
In her hand was a letter titled to Lady Une.   
'My goodness! What kind of letters are doing here?'she thought curiously.   
Then she felt something else. ' Hm, what is this now?' she wondered.  
  
The object in her hand was a purple paper wrapped present, on the tag said to Lady Une.   
'Thats odd. Was she leaving goodbye presents? If she was I'm guessing that she was thinking  
she was going to die soon.' Lady Une's thoughts were being pointed into a weird direction,   
like she knew what Relena was thinking that exact moment.   
In the forest Relena was extremely tired. Nowhere to sleep, nowhere to eat.   
What was Relena to do? Relena felt like she was going to faint that very second.   
'I'm NOT giving up. There might be hope yet to come.'   
Then in the distance she saw a flickering of light.   
When she came closer she made out a figure in the distance.   
Out of the blue when got really close to the light she fell down with extreme speed.   
Her last thought was this,' Did I really have to do this? I might not survive at the mean time…'  
  
Two Hours Later  
She felt a sudden wetness on the forehead. Her body ached so much she might as well be in bed  
for a long time. Or better yet, be in casts for three months or so. Then a soothing voice   
started to speak to her," Hey! Don't move. Everything is going to be alright.You might be able  
to move tomarrow." I could open my eyes a bit.  
When I could I took every detail of what the person looked like. She had purple tinted hair,  
shaphire eyes and had on a simple outfit.Her outfit looked similar to mine too!  
She was wearing a tanktop with images of this band,it was one of the new bands too!   
The band name is the Final 6 Girls. They're not a really bad band, at least their songs aren't   
bad like some other bands. Anyway, in the background was a tye-dye swirl of colors that   
you can't really distinctly tell that much.. Her shorts were more of a periwinkle silver.  
That was all I could make out in the dim light.   
When she put the lantern on the table I could see a lot more better.   
She sung this song that reminded me of my own life, in a way that could relate………   
It was called, I only Follow.  
  
I Only Follow  
By: A-Chan Yuy  
Never got the chance,  
To last this normal life.  
Until I faced the war of my life,  
And after that I've never been the same.  
I always wanted freedom,  
And now it's gone.  
*-Chorus  
I only follow but never lead.  
I never had the chance to have a normal life.  
But when I look into your emotionless eyes,  
I know that deep down inside that you care.  
I only follow but never lead.  
I never had the chance to suceed.  
*-End Chorus  
There were times when I wanted to be alone,  
But I had to be guarded.  
What is life for me now?  
In this hopeless world.  
*-Chorus  
I only follow but never lead.  
I never had the chance to have a normal life.  
But when I look into your emotionless eyes,  
I know that deep down inside that you care.  
I only follow but never lead.  
I never had the chance to suceed.  
*-End Chorus  
I never wanted anything,  
But a normal life.  
I never intended to go tis far.  
I never had the chance to suceed.  
*-Chorus  
I only follow but never lead.  
I never had the chance to have a normal life.  
But when I look into your emotionless eyes,  
I know that deep down inside that you care.  
I only follow but never lead.  
I never had the chance to suceed.  
*-End Chorus  
I only follow but never lead.  
I never got the chance to suceed.  
I never,  
never,  
got the chance to suceed.  
  
For one thing, I know I've heard this voice before.   
Something familiar, like a tune from the heart. I asked her," What's with the song?"   
She replied back to me," Something from my heart. About me in my own words. And you seem shocked,  
what's with the look? Is it the song? I know it might sound like your life in words also,   
but our lives are similar. It seems fate has made us meet."   
For me she just knocked the words from my head off the bat. I was amazed she knew so quickly,   
like she knew me my who life. 'Who is she? What did fate want with us?   
It seemed like it was a scheme. Why couldn't I remember why I recognize her voice?,'  
my mind screamed immediately. I needed to know about her fast.  
***********************************************************************  
How do like peoples? Please review! I know this might of been long but thanks for reading! ^_^   
Don't forget to review on your way out! I'd appreciate that. Comments, critiscm, or whatever you want to send me email it to   
A-chan @talkcity.com , kris_yuy@yahoo.com or Lady_R@gundamwing.net! Well thanks!   
And be sure on the look out for a upcoming FF7 fanfic called Bonding Enemies! See ya! ^_^   
  



	3. Kind Hearts: Chapter 3 part 1

Kind Hearts  
Chapter 3: Resolved Answers part 1  
By: A-Chan Yuy  
Disclaimer: I wish I could own Gundam Wing, but I can't....   
I don't have the money...... I wish I could then, I'd let people I know own   
ONE Gundam Wing character..... Just don't sue me.......  
Authors Notes: I know this is part 1, but this is what you get.....   
And read Let's Play cuz that's my cousin's fic and I wrote some of the parts......   
Anyway, this is the realtion part. I know from the last chapter there was something   
weird going on, but here's the answer! ^_^ And the girl is MY character!!!! MINE!!!!!   
Well, enjoy the fic.... and one more thing you really need to know alot about FF7   
in this fic, cuz it's essential and it might contain spoilers, but just not alot of them....  
Enjoy my ficcie! ^_^   
*********************************************************  
Kind Hearts  
Chapter 3: Resolved Answers  
Part 1  
Relena woke up by tilting her neck a bit,   
making a cracking sound. She was having a nightmare also.  
*Dream Sequence*  
"Where am I?"  
Relena was running away so quickly her vision was blurred.   
Then she came to a sudden halt. "What is that?," pointing   
to the creature coming toward her. She was forzen stiff.   
She couldn't do anything. And when she tried to yell for   
help nothing came out. Only deathly silence and the roars   
of the monster could be heard. When the monster was in the   
this is all she could describe, the creature had deathly   
navy azure eyes. Ones that were able to grow bright even   
Relena had to shield herself from the light. It's fur,   
well it was a weird shade of purple. And sure enough it's   
eyes turned a neon lime green. It had extremely dark claws   
and a very sharp grip, from wittenesing a tree being thrown   
away a couple of feet away from the monster. It was only   
seven feet away from her.'What am I going to do? I barely   
have anything on me and I'm extremely stuck.' Then   
suddenly a bright white light stuck in front of both her   
and the monster. It cleared almost right away just as she   
touched it. It was a fair enough distance for her to reach.   
Carefully taking a grip on it she was trying to wield the spear....   
'A spear? Couldn't it be something useful? What am I going to do?   
This spear might break, and besides I don't know how to hold it properly....   
That could cause something bad...' Little did she know   
that the light weakened the monster some and let her free. She took a step. 'Hey! I'm free!' walking toward the monster she stabbed it in the stomach as hard as she could, without looking. Then when she thought it was over she opened her eyes. Suddenly the monster's eyes snapped open. With quick motion it's claws were holding the tiny neck tightly. Sounds could be heard and tears were shed. At last, you could hear this, Crack. Then in reality Relena snapped her eyes open.  
*End of Dream Sequence*  
  
"Huh? What just happened?," making sure itwas just a dream.   
She pinched herself and thought,'Good, it was just only a nightmare.   
Nothing to worry about.....' The smell of bacon lifted her   
quite a bit. Then the girl open the tent and Relena sat up.   
"Here's some bacon and pancakes. I made them myself. And here's the syrup if you need it,"   
and she handed her the bottle slowly. But Relena knew   
better so she tried the best she could to walk toward the   
table. The girl too walked toward to the simple made table  
and placed it on top. She went away for a moment and got   
two chairs when she came back. Just in record time she   
placed a chair down right when Relena was about to sit   
down. Then she placed one right next to Relena. "Goodness,   
I left the plate over there." Right as Relena got up the   
girl went over there and came back with the plate in hand.   
She gently handed the plate back to her. And Relena placed   
it on the table. In the middle was a container that carried   
some spoons and forks. There were even sporks! She took a   
fork out, then a spoon and so forth. She ate politely and   
silent. When she has done she left it there and started a   
conversation," Hey? Why are you here in the forest anyway?"   
Her response was," Well you see I was trying to make an   
appointment...."  
  
Then her tale started.....  
You see I was trying to book an appointment to see you.   
But when the secratary said you weren't there I was   
thinking if you were going in this forest ready to leave   
the place. At the time I called I was using a cellphone.   
And I was already near the end of the forest. I know, why   
did I need to book an appointment... Let me explain.  
  
I was running from him....   
This guy has been chasing me since childhood.   
When he did catch me he expriemented on me alot.   
Probably did twenty tests a day or so. At first I didn't   
know why he did this, but that got me thinking. Then I   
realized this was because I had powers, abilities, and   
extroadinary strength. Not to mention to permently damage   
his arm a bit. He wanted me for my powers and for my   
heritige. You see I was from some place else.  
(This is a referal to the crossover.) I was a cetra or   
ancient...(FF7 people...) Well a mix of it,   
I was born with three races, sayijin, cetranarian  
(what I call the cetra's race..)and just born plain human.   
You see I was born a mix and I got all this assorted powers   
and everything. On the Cetra's planet before we decided   
to journey the other planet's in our solar system we had   
this major war that started a little confidential to   
something major. When it was over there were this group.   
The best forces the good side had. They were called the   
Destined Ones. They protected the rest of the good foreces.  
They had powers like I did. But the leader got hit with   
this light that could of destoryed her. Instead she wished   
that she could be seperated into different beings and   
such so she could live.   
  
And that made me and M.G. Her intials mean Mysterious Girl.   
I don't know why she named herself that but she just wanted   
to.My name on the other hand, I didn't know what to name   
myself. I felt connected with someone for some certain   
reason. Then a name flashed in my mind. Before I could see   
the whole name it just flashed quickly so I only saw the   
letter A. And everyone who knew me there called me cute   
and stuff. And since I liked chan, as I read in the   
dictionary, I decided to name myself A-Chan.   
Our dictionaries were big and had ALOT of information....   
And besides chan means young and cute.   
The leader had no name. And if she did she was just called  
Mistress. She something that in the future there   
will be a event similar to this and that the   
Destined Ones will not be able to prevent it.   
And if they could they will try their best to stop it.   
All I knew was that some of their members powers were   
going to be passed down to their reincarnates.   
And I have to find one of them, her name was Lady R.   
I had to find her reincarnate because she said to find   
her's first. And I promised I would. And   
then we all went off. We tried to find the best place   
where the lifestream was since our planet was at the end   
where barely any lifstream goes to. When we found a planet   
of it we just cultivated there and some of us went into   
the lifestream. For some reason some of them made a   
building in the center of there lifestream.   
I thought that was very weird. While some of us were just   
searching the galaxy doing what we needed to do, like me!   
And you Relena were Lady R's successor, I mean reincarnate.  
  
That was the end of her tale for now....  
"Wow. You mean that, I'm her reincarnate?   
Well I've seen stuff I didn't know about but I guess   
that clears everything up.... But why do I recognize   
your voice?"And A-Chan was tired of talking at the moment   
so she tapped her fingers on the table for a while.   
Then when her voice was rested she spoke up again," Well   
at first off M.G. is in the Final 6 Girls. She has a   
postion in the building in the lifestream so we   
switch singing roles. This time it's my turn on the tour   
which starts five weeks from now. And we basically switch   
roles. Whoever made the song or whatever they get to sing   
main role. Lately everone's brain has been fried   
except mine so I made the songs except I traded some   
spots with some of the group on certain songs, but the   
majority is I was the lead singer. And on our CD most of   
the songs have me as the lead singer. And it sucks up   
there sometimes..."  
Relena, who was intently listening to every single   
word spoke up," You mean? But your not on the shirt....,"   
pointing toward the shirt. She explained she wasn't there   
when the picture was taken.   
  
She had something else to do. A-Chan stood up," You know,   
people will recognize you if you wear that any longer. I   
bet they will try to call you up if they see you,   
even if you haven't had anybody search the area."   
"Here's clothes you could where," handing her the pair of   
shorts and the light blue baby tee. She pointed to where   
she could change. And Relena felt a little better and   
walked more faster than she did earlier. A-Chan sat back   
down and she got out a notebook near her and get a pack of   
five metallic gel-pens and took a orange one and started   
writing things inside the notebook. When Relena came out   
A-Chan turned her head to see Relena with a troubled look.   
What's wrong? Anything weird or unusual?"   
"Yeah, The shoes. They don't fit right with the outfit.   
Anyone could recognize it. ALOT."   
A-Chan replied,"Well I think I have a pair of tennis shoes   
you could borrow. Here they are!," and handed her the pair   
of nike's.   
  
Relena started to remove her shoes and replaced them with   
the Nike's. They both walked out of the tent and just   
tried to enjoy to outdoors, basically the forest. Even   
though Relena thought the place was nice but she decided   
to ask something," You know A-Chan, are we going to stay   
here for awhile or are we going to get out of this place?   
I mean it's nice and everything but they might search this   
place. I'm just trying to be safe and everything." At   
first only deadly silence could be heard. Then her reply   
was," Hey. You really sound like her. Even though she   
wanted peace and everything, she made fighting her last   
resort. Even though she might flinch at thought or sight of death  
eventually she'll have to live with it, ya know? Besides   
were going to leave soon. I know my way around here so we   
won't get lost to easily. Come on! Let's get the stuff   
packed up." For a hour or so they finally got everything   
packed and ready to go with the assistance of A-Chan of   
course. When they were finally ready to leave, A-Chan took   
out a compass out of her pocket. It's point directed to   
the east. She motioned her to follow. Relena had to carry   
the things since she couldn't pull the cart that had the   
everything else. They continued their journey for three   
more hours. Then they both saw a bright golden yellowish   
light at the end of the forest. Once they got there they   
lied down on the ground for awhile. After they got up   
again they started talking,"How far's the next city anyway?"   
"Not too far. Probably a mile or two."   
"That's good. Not too much walking anyway."   
Then Relena told her nightmare to her and asked,  
"Do you think this nightmare might be connected with my   
past life?" A-Chan responed," Well by the fact your weapon   
was a spear that is not conected with your past life.   
In your past life you had bow and arrow. Even though the   
arrows were extremely sharp and powerful." Then the   
continuous silence started again. Only hearing the sounds   
of the outdoors there was nothing else to hear. The birds   
were soaring so high Relena wanted to be up there,   
wanting to be free and everything. Just as the sky is the   
limit, she wanted to be free forever. She sighted a   
village near by. By the looks of it,it was just a tiny   
town. But she could see gardens of the nearby houses.   
'They're beautiful. And the flowers, man they look so   
innocent and lovely. This is just a wonderful place to   
retire to.' But A-Chan's words interuppted her thoughts,  
"This place is wonderful isn't it? This place is secluded   
so no one will be able to call you up. No one will even   
know your Miss Relena Peacecraft. Are you alright with   
that R-Chan?" She nodded her head.   
  
'That's good. No one to intrude me. It's really nice to   
have a nickname. Not even Duo's nicks sound as good as   
this one.'  
A-Chan pointed to the town's sign.   
It said," Welcome to Freedomstead."   
"We go here everytime we need to relax. Not even the media   
knows about this place..... We even write our songs here   
sometimes. It's really a good place to think about things."  
As they walked toward town, they saw gardens of beautiful   
roses, forget-me-not's, and tons of other flower varieties.  
They also saw vegetable patches too.   
  
But what fancinated Relena was the Cherry Blossom tree   
in the middle, it was so huge and massive. The blossoms   
were such a beautiful rose magenta and light pink. They   
sat down on a bench nearby that was directly under the   
tree. When they finally sat down, they gently placed their   
belongings on the ground. Ten minutes passed and Relena   
got thinking,' I already forgot it's still fall. All that   
thinking in the office made me forget. And besides that   
Sakura Season is soon. Probably starting already.....'   
Again, A-Chan interuppted her thoughts,"We should check   
in at a hotel. They have some of the best hotels, simple   
but great. Come on! I'll give you a tour tomarrow." She   
followed her into a hotel that had beautiful sakura   
printed wallpaper in the lobby. 'She was right, the place   
is wonderful. And the wallpaper, the art seems like it   
would pop out.' But she only gaped at her surroundings.   
  
The furniture was just stunning.   
They had a navy azure velvet sofa, that had embroidered   
words that said," The past comes in a lifetime the future   
comes now." Those words played in Relena's mind endlessly.   
They also gave puzzling questions. She could hear A-Chan   
saying," Hey! How's the job going Vin-Chan! I mean away   
from the building and all. We're just checking in." The   
other responded," Hey. Is that R-Chan over there? Or am I   
seeing things?" Relena shivered at the sound of her nick.   
"Yeah that's R-Chan over there. Your not seeing things,   
hopefully. Unless your age has caught up with you.   
I'm showing her around town tomarrow." The employee handed   
her the keys and climbed up the stairs. The key had the   
number 7 on it. And once they climbed up the stairs they   
stopped at room 7. She turned the door knob slowly, and   
the door creaked very loudly. It revealed a violet printed   
flowers on a rainbow background. The room had two twin beds.   
The covers were silken with embroidered dragons.   
The bathroom had a creamy white marble sink,   
the bathtub and shower had gold door frame with beautiful   
glossy glass that was partially metallic silver. Once they   
both got a good overview of the room they placed their   
stuff down. Then they arranged everything in the places   
they wanted. Both of them collasped on their beds in a   
heap. Tired as they were, they only kicked their shoes of   
and dozed of into sleep.  
  
Three hours later   
A knock is heard. Both jumped up, and the closest one   
opened it. Outside the door was a guy with sleak raven   
black hair. He looked like he was in his twenties. He handed   
her a plate with chicken and she placed it on a nearby   
table. Behind him was a cart, and he pushed it inside.   
But little did Relena know, A-Chan ordered it. 'Man I'm   
hungry. It's 5:30 already? Man I didn't have lunch..   
I guess I'll just eat dinner,' Relena thought with hunger.   
A-Chan stood up and walked up to the cart and waved to the   
guy," Thanks!" And the door closed behind him. She waved   
her hand in front of her face, but Relena stood there   
puzzled again.   
Slap! Then it hit her face again, slap!  
Swiftly as the eye could see Relena caught her hand,  
" What are you doing?!" A-Chan explained," You see, you   
were staring off into space. First I tried to wave my hand   
across your face, but no luck. Until I slapped you, you   
would be still staring off into space.... Come on! Let's   
eat!" Then they both started chomping down their food,   
since they both were very hungry after all.  
  
When they finally finished, they both took some napkins   
and tried their best to clean the food of themselves.   
Suddenly they heard a bell ringing. Either of them were so   
tried, they really couldn't do anything. But the door   
opened revealing the same guy that came earlier. He took   
everything and the cart and he went off in silence.   
  
A few minutes later  
Relena replied with a yawn,"I'm going to sleep if you   
don't mind. But I'm taking the shower first in the morning."  
And she walked toward the bed in total thought. And she   
pulled the covers up gently and dozed off to sleep. But   
A-Chan was at the window, gazing at the stars. She had her   
blanket around her and a linen pillow. When she was tired   
of thinking and staring she walked slowly to ward her bed   
and dozed off to a peaceful harmonious sleep.  
********************************************  
So how do you like? I know it's long and everything and might seem   
pointless in the middle... That's because I felt EXTREMELY tired and I had a BAD headache.  
But that excess stuff isn't all about the girl.... There's more but you have to a) Wait and see   
or b) email me..  
And the name she saw was my name... And yes my name starts with a A.   
If you want to know what that is email me! I LOVE email...   
Send your sugesstions,comments, critiscm, or whatever to A-Chan@talkcity.com.  
Well thanks for reading and HOPEFULLY reviewing.. ^_^  
  



	4. Kind Hearts: Chapter 3 part 2

Kind Hearts   
Chapter 3 part 2  
By: A-Chan Miranda Yuy  
Disclaimer: I really don't own gundam wing, but Duo chases me alot though...  
Authors Note: I wanted to know if this size is a little more suited for your taste, since well, the size WAS small... Anyway, I hope ya like! Mariameia rules! (In my fic anyway...)  
********************************************  
Kind Hearts  
Chapter 3 part 2  
"What are we going to do?! She's gone, and we CAN'T search for her...," Duo ranted. Heero interupted," What she MEANT was WE can't find her by search parties. WE have to find her.." " She could be anywhere! Then what are we going to do?!" Then everyone turned their heads toward Lady Une. A box was near her.(Remember the box?)She walked by and placed the box in the middle. She took the cover of slowly, revealing every inch.. They all gaped at the sight of what was inside. Letters, gifts, and various things... But most of all, there was a key! A key that had a tag saying it was for Mariameia.(Weird, ain't it?)" Mariameia?!," Lady Une was still shocked. " What would a key be doing? And to Mariameia. That's weird..." Then the silence came back again. But Dorothy's voice broke it," That box is for everyone. Can I see my letter?" After continuous searching, she finally got the letter that was addressed to her. It said:  
  
Dear Dorothy,  
I know you'll be the first one to read the letters, especially yours. I know, your wondering where I am, and how I made that fall... True enough I fell head first, but I made it. It's true, you saw it with your very own eyes. And the key, yes true enough they're for Mariameia. She knows what to do with them.... I'm sorry I had to do this, but I had to. It's my will to continue. I'm off away, nothing you can do, if you can find me. I'm not playing games. This is for real.... The key is your only hope of finding me. Farewell Dorothy.  
Sincerly with regards,  
Relena Darlian Peacecraft  
  
" She what?! Fell head first, and made it on two feet. Man, she could be probably the next perfect soldier...,"Duo ranted, again.. Then Noin interupted," Come on! We'll give you your stuff later! We need to get this to Mariameia. It's our only hope!" And they followed Noin out. Once they did, everyone got into their own car waiting for Lady Une to lead. When she did, they all followed. Once, when they got to where ever Mariameia was at, they parked their cars and went inside. There stood Mariameia on a computer, going to CG a picture of hers. No, she was working on a fanfic called Bonding Enemies (hehe..^_^).   
  
She was working on her CG, but her friend was busy, so she worked on it. Then Noin went toward Mariameia," Hey! We need your help!" The little girl responded," What do you need now?" " You see Relena wanted you to have this key," Noin said politely. And Mariameia kindly took the key and said," So R-Chan wants me to use it. Then I shall." Then she took her laptop and typed a few words and placed the key in the keyhole. And something started happening.  
***********************************  
It looks like I gave you a cliffhanger... I'm at the moment trying to get my webpage up at the moment... But I hope you like! ^_^ Anyway, please send critiscm, comments, suggestions, or whatever to: A-chan@talkcity.com. I really don't know what to do.... I hope ya likes! ^_^ Thanks for reading and HOPEFULLY reviewing.... And the fic M-Chan was working on was my Final Fantasy 7 one...(FF7).. Anyway, thanks people! ^_^ A-Chan signing out! ^_^  



	5. Kind Hearts: Chapter 4

Kind Hearts   
Chapter 4: Confusing Crossover worlds  
By: A-Chan Yuy  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.....  
Authors Note: Hope you liked my other fic Younger Hearts... Anyway, I know I haven't written in awhile cuz of writers block and such.. Hope you like this chap! And BE happy I DIDN'T discontiue this fic... And the introduction of a VERY KEWL place is coming.... The DESTINED ONES RULE!!! (hint,hint) Opps... Tiny spoiler... Anyway, CROSSOVER TIME!!! ^_^  
**********************************************************  
Kind Hearts  
Chap.4: Confusing Crossover worlds  
  
Once everyone saw Mariameia they all stopped panicking. Mariameia thought silently,' It's good to see the gang again... Hope A-Chan's there... She's like a second mom... And hope Dad's there TOO! That would be a good shocker.. Hope for the best...'  
  
Lady Une was surprised,Why would her daughter know ANYTHING about this?! She was shocked she could see a pale pastel sea green ALL over(lifestream...)Then up ahead of her was a building, nice in structure and must have had an expert architect to design this. The colors blend in perfectly in the lifestream. Such nice pale dark blue.   
  
Everyone else was just puzzled as they were, they saw ghostly figures which seem to have shape and skin. Some would grin, others cringe, and maybe ignore them. But ONE peticular person when in front of the machine. And Mariameia took a quick grin.  
  
As beautiful as she is she had a red jacket with breast pockets on both sides. Her emerald eyes shown great heartfelt emotions. The hair was in a twisted braid loosely hung behind her tied with a pale pink bow. She wore behind the unbuttoned jacket was a pale pink dress with matches with her bow, and went perfectly with her eyes.  
  
She carried a wicker basket filled with flowers such as carnations, daisies, violets, roses, lavender, forget-me-nots and such others. But what glistened in the basket was a rounded pale green orb. She wore brown sepia boots and had a staff beside her. Everyone else couldn't make out what it was, but Mariameia gleamed.  
  
Aeris wanted Mariameia to stop the machine. She knew sooner or later it'll crash, but Mariameia forgot that over the six months. Once Aeris got to the front, where Mariameia was stearing. Mariameia attempted to stop the vehicle, but the thrusters nudged foward and gained more thrust.  
  
Once Mariameia pressed the emergency evacuation button, the alarms buzzed louder and greatly paniced everyone. Immeadiatly, she got out the emergency flight hovercraft. As soon as she got it out, she pulled the self inflation tag and it started inflating rapidly.   
  
She kicked the button to open the emergency doors. They flung open and got a hold of the safety craft. Everyone followed her and soon got in. She propelled the hover craft toward the building. She got out soon after and flew toward Aeris since there is NO gravitational pull.   
  
As soon as she got there, she took out a ring with the designs of a detailed lion. Then she called out,"GURIVER!!!" The metallic ring glowed a bright holy light, summoning Guriver the strongest GF(guardian force) alive. It started to use it's strongest fire spell called, Fire Demon.   
  
Which does a fire beam that destorys anything it touches. Aeris started glowing a fluorescent white light. Then out of her hands she created a ball of fire, and screamed," Eat this! Firaga!" Then the ball of light increased the speed of the beam and blew the vehicle into debris.  
  
Once that was done, the beam died. Exhausted as both of them were they floated toward the building slowly as if time stopped. The lion went back to it's legendary ring, belonging to the Lockheart/Leonhart family.  
  
Once they made it back, the others immeadiatly came toward them. Examing carefully, Sally Po took out a mini first aid kit, which she carries with her EVERYWHERE. She took some bandage wraps and covered Mariameia's upper right arm. She could see the same metallic ring on her thumb. She wrapped Aeris's upper left arm, before she did she put alcohol on Aeris's cut on her arm. Then she bandged her arm.  
  
Mariameia had heat burns on her arm, and Aeris had a deep gash in her upper arm. Aeris, not knowing this felt a stinging feeling in her arm. Sally Po didn't see this, but Mariameia had a head coaction. Her head felt like she was on fire, and hurt deeply.  
  
Sally Po saw her groan about her head, she immeadiatly had to get inside that building. She swept Mariameia in her arms and ran toward the building. The others followed along with her.  
  
Once they got to the gates the guards, Chris and Tyler let Sally Po in for a certain reason. Aeris thanked them afterwards. Sally Po saw a blonde sectetary in view and she thought quickly,'I remember this place somehow..' And she rushed toward the right door. Down the hall, and went to the first door on the left.  
  
She placed Mariameia in and bumped into a girl in her early twenties. Chocolate brown hair, ruby eyes and a caring face. Then she looked at Sally Po with a shocked happy look.   
  
But she decided against hugging her and saw Mariameia inside. Rushing to her side, Sally Po heard many things she shouldn't of heard. Then the other caught up and stopped. Aeris went through the doorway and said sternly,"Stay here, she'll be fine. I promise." And she shut the door.   
  
The waiting room was just in view and they sat down. Concern faces were sprouted and started worrying. We she be alright? Is she dying? Are they doing ANYTHING to her? Stay tuned!  
***********************************************  
How ya like... It's easier to understand, right? It's my best written chapter yet... (maybe not...) I'll try my best NOT to rush and I'll do fine. And WHY is FF7 in a Gundam Wing fic? It's the crossover! The building's name is called Lockheart Inc. Exclusively from Final Fantasy 7! You need to know about it, Aeris's death and such. Maybe crossing over with Final Fantasy 8, but that's later... Play Final Fantasy 7 or 8 to know this better in the future... I RECCOMEND Final Fantasy 7, cuz you'll get confused and stuff. That's it! I guess...   
Send all stuff (you know the drill) to: A-Chan@talkcity.com! Thanks for reading, viewing, and HOPEFULLY reviewing... See ya! -Angel A-Chan Yuy-   
  
  



End file.
